bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Showdown at the Plant
Showdown at the Plant is the penultimate boss fight in Bully. The Mission Intro This mission starts directly after Busting In, Part II. If Jimmy gets knocked out during the chase part, the mission starts over at the beginning. If he's knocked out during either fight with Edgar, he starts at Fight, Part 1. Chase Edgar Jimmy has just entered the Chem-O Plant. He's in a long hallway with a locked door operated by a keypad. He palms the keypad, which somehow opens the door. Edgar is in an elevator, behind the door so he's protected from projectile attacks. Jimmy has to take the long route. He hops down a few storage tanks, then crawls under a series of pipes, and finally tightrope across a pipe that spans a gap where the walkway is broken. Jimmy walks past some vats of sludge and goes down another ladder to a fairly large area where Edgar attacks. Fight, Part 1 Edgar rips a piece of ventilation piping off the wall and attacks with it. Jimmy has to pick up a metal plate from the floor and block Edgar's attacks with it. Edgar attacks much the same way that Norton did when he attacked Jimmy with a sledgehammer in The Tenements, but he never runs out of breath. Jimmy can try to fight Edgar with his fists, but as Edgar's pipe does a lot of damage and Edgar doesn't recoil from Jimmy's attacks, this is more or less futile. Edgar's pipe will wreck Jimmy's plate after two swings, but he can pull two more off nearby machines. Edgar will eventually damage the pipe enough to where it's completely broken and Edgar's only holding a stub, at which point he drops it. Use the grate as a weapon and Edgar runs off, busting a pipe behind him so that Jimmy can't follow through the steam. The steam dies down after a bit and Jimmy follows him to the lowest level of the Chem Plant. Fight, Part 2 Edgar rips out another piece of pipe from the edge of the arena. This time there are several others, and Jimmy grabs one of his own (unless you pick up the first one, given Edgar dropped his first pipe). The fight then resembles an unconventional joust. Jimmy and Edgar can block each other's pipe swings. Occasionally, Edgar will trigger a bit where the two brace their pipes together and push. The player has to press a button rapidly (which button depends on the console). If he presses fast enough Jimmy wins the contest and kicks Edgar down for damage, if not, Edgar kicks Jimmy down. Just keep swinging away at Edgar, and he'll be beaten when his life bar is empty. There is a trick to this mission that could be considered a glitch. Run from Edgar. He'll chase Jimmy down and run out of breath. Quickly get behind him and give him a wedgie. He'll drop his pipe and then take a fighting stance - however, he won't actually try to fight. He can be beaten very easily this way. He can also get tackle-grabbed from the front and brought to his feet, thus making him drop his pipe. However, if kept in his fighting stance and near his pipe long enough (given you don't run, then he just crowds up next to you), he'll grab the pipe, and the fight will continue as normal. This can be done in the first part of the fight as well, ending the first phase almost immediately, however Edgar will still retain a lot of his health, prolonging the second phase of the battle. Epilogue Edgar has had his pipe knocked out of his hands, and he begs for mercy. Jimmy asks him why he started the fight against Bullworth. Edgar explains that he hates the school, his mom couldn't afford to send him and now he's stuck in "this dump of a town". He then name-drops Gary. Jimmy puts the pieces together and realizes Gary fed Edgar the same lies about taking over the school that he fed to him back at the beginning of the school year. He helps Edgar to his feet and says they'll pay Gary back for this. Another short cutscene plays, outside the Plant, with Edgar saying that Jimmy's OK and that he's welcome in Blue Skies from then on. Category:Missions Category:Storyline Missions Category:Chapter 5 Missions Category:Boss fights